She's Dating The Gangster
by TheCrayCrayGirl
Summary: Korra Aldinston is the main varsity player of Republic City Academy, while Mako Anders is the heartthrob gangster that girls could possibly hope to be with. But, you know what they say, 'Opposites Attract'. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Wonder Boy

**A/N: **Hey there! Thanks for viewing this story! It's been a while since I've been thinking to make this fanfic and I do hope that it'll work out. And after reading this story, do please review/follow/favorite the story. It'll help a lot and if you have any suggestions to put in the story, don't hesitate to PM me. That's all!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Legend of Korra, but I do own this and some OCs.

* * *

**KORRA**

My name is Korra Aldinston, a sixteen year old girl who believes that anything is possible as long as you don't give in to any temptations in life.

My father is the CEO of our company, Water Works, while my mother...she is our housewife and tends to care for my little cousins, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo, not to mention Uncle Tenzin and Aunt Pema lives nearby.

I study in the Republic City Academy, where a lot of teenagers like me also does the same.

My passion is sports.

I love to play any kinds of sports like basketball, tennis, volleyball, baseball...yeah, anything.

Some may call me that I'm like this tomboy, but it's cool.

Between girls and being tomboy, I'm somewhere in the middle.

I have a lot of friends in our school and in the neighborhood, probably because I always play in Varsity Sports Tournament.

But, my close friends are really Asami, Bolin, and my new friend...Jade.

Asami and I, well...we are opposites. She likes to be pretty all the time since her dad is also rich and their company works with the agencies. Her dark hair was always curled when she comes to school and she loves to wear makeup and paint red manicure on her long, beautiful nails. But, aside from that, she and I always gets along no matter what.

Bolin is also my closest friend. He's really funny, cracking weird jokes all the time. He also has the same dark hair like Asami's and emerald eyes. He and his brother, Mako, had been adoptive sons ever since their parents died in the battle between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. But, aside from that, I really couldn't help but wonder where did Bolin get his features from.

Jade and I met on the first day when we were only fourteen years old. She was this kind girl to me, even though she was a little aloof and boy-crazy sometimes. Her blonde hair was always dyed with red highlights and she looks like a punk whenever we always get along. Nevertheless, she's like my over-protective sister and she never forgets to remind me that she's always beside me.

So, now that you know a little about me, let's head to the story.

Shall we?

* * *

"Korra!" Asami and the others waved at me as I approached them, panting and tired from running so long.

"Oh, man..." I panted, smiling. "Guess I'm the last one to reach this gate."

"Hell yeah, you are!" Jade laughed. "And now for the punishment."

"Punishment?" I frowned.

"You don't remember?" Bolin replied, like it was already obvious.

I stood up straight and stared at them three, folding my arms over my chest.

"Come on, guys. Stop messing with me already." I said, smiling still.

"Okay, fine." Asami laughed, their hands raising up in surrender. "Jade, explain the details, please."

Jade nodded and continued, "Whoever reaches the last place, shall treat us the whole day...no exceptions."

"What?!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Yup." The three chorused."_No exceptions!_"

Wow, they said 'no exceptions' like it was a big deal or something. And what's worse is that I don't have the money to buy treats. Dad gave me a fair allowance for me to use thriftly the whole week.

And I don't do thrifty, so...

"But, we still have to get to class." I protested.

"Nuh-uh, girl," replied Jade, who extended out her palm. "You still owe me a debt, remember?"

Okay, Plan A didn't seriously work so we'll just use Plan B for escape.

"Um, yeah, later." I hurried inside, ignoring Jade's extended palm and reached for the stairs that led to the second floor.

I can hear their voices behind me so I quickly searched for my class schedule inside my bag and looked at it.

Hmm...Homeroom? Fair enough.

"Korra! Stop!" I can hear Asami and Jade's voice just a distance away.

Gotta run fast!

I swerved through the corridors, searched for the classroom 4-A and bumped into some seniors along the way, not apologizing for any of it, since I only have ten minutes before the school bell rings.

Some of them said, "Ouch. Watch it!", "Stupid girl!", or the typical, "Oh god, hey, Korra!", "Korra! It's Korra!"

Heh. They weren't watching their backs so maybe it's okay.

Room 3-A...

I passed by a dozen of rooms so far and it seems that my room is somewhere in the last section.

Room 3-C...

Room 4-D...

Here!

I halted to a stop as soon as I saw the signboard, Room 4-A, avoiding my head.

Thank goodness! Asami and the others were not around!

I was about to step inside when Ms. Beifong interrupted me from doing so.

"Ms. Aldinston!" cried Ms. Beifong, glaring at me.

I looked at her and noticed her usual features.

Her hair was already grey-white, like she was already in the 50's of her age and wore green uniform clothing, as a sign that she was longer than most of the teachers.

Her scar extends from her upper cheek to the lower, which made her less beautiful and more terrifying.

She could've been a beautiful lady if not for that scar.

"Yes, Ms. Beifong?" I asked.

"Why are you such in a mess, child?" She said, looking down at my clothes in disgust. "Go hurry and fix that crooked bow of yours or else its detention!"

That's Ms. Beifong, the mostly strict among all of the teachers. Just a simple asymmetrical adjustment on some part of your clothing can be a very deadly mistake.

"Uh..y-yes, Ms. Beifong." I stammered, and scurried away to the bathroom.

* * *

After the first bell rang, the homeroom class starts.

Ms. Beifong didn't announce any seating arrangements, so I sat at the middle row of the room.

This time, she began discussing about how nature is related to the psychological attributes of one person and how it can affect others.

God, it was so damn boring, I can't help but feeling that I shouldn't have payed attention and skip this stupid class and move on to the next one.

But, not until she started slapping desks and scolded everyone who tries to sleep.

I was like, What?

She had this long rod that keeps everyone awake when she slaps it on your desk. It was so creepy that I decided to just listen and keep silent.

"Oh, for God's sake!" A boy next to my right complained, in a whispered manner. "This class is annoying as Ms. Beifong our teacher is."

I tilted my head and stared at the boy.

His hair was brown-chocolate, close-cropped and neat, while his eyes had the same color and his face has a hard expression that looks commanding and attractive.

He was wearing a simple red shirt, jeans and sneakers.

I get the feeling that he was talking to me so...

"Hah, I know right. Boring and stupid." I replied, in a whispered tone.

The boy turned to me and smiled. "Not really stupid, just annoying."

Then extending his palm at me, he introduced himself. "I'm Iroh, by the way. And you are?"

"Korra." I smiled back and took his hand, shaking it. "Korra Aldinston."

"Nice to meet you, Korra. It's a pretty name." He and I pulled away, smiling.

The boy, Iroh, was handsome, not doubt. He had this face that would attract hundreds of girls from miles away. But for me, he was just fine.

"Okay, listen, buddy." I teased. "I don't really blush when I hear that because everyone thinks I'm a tomboy here."

"Interesting." Iroh smirked. "But, what do you think?"

I was about to answer his question when another boy of the same age interrupted our ongoing conversation.

"Would you mind?! You two are both more annoying than the teacher." A rude and cool voice interrupted to my left.

I tilted my head to the other side and noticed a boy slumped in his seat and looking at both of us, scowling.

His hair was also neat, dark and pointed on the front, like he used some gel to look that way.

His eyes had the most drowning factor while he looks at us.

Not to mention, he was wearing a black aviator jacket, with a red scarf wrapped around his neck, grey undershirt, dark jeans and black leather shoes.

I was like, Woah, this guy came from a rock band or something.

"Um, excuse me, Mako." Iroh shot back at him, glaring at the boy who rudely interrupted us.

Huh, so this boy's name is Mako.

"Shut up, Iroh. You're not even supposed to be in this class," The boy, Mako, sneered, with this all-cool look on his face.

"Don't you dare _shut up _me, you asshole!" Iroh snapped. "I was just talking to Korra and you interrupted us like nothing!"

Mako looked at me for a moment, then smirked.

God, he looks like someone I watched from a movie.

"Who's she?" Mako smirked. "You're girlfriend?"

Oh, man. He did not just say the 'G' word.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I spoke up, glaring at him. "And who are you anyway to judge him and me?"

Finally, the school bell rang three times, that marked the end of our homeroom session with Ms. Beifong.

"Mako." He replied, giving me a conceited look. "And if you don't want to be beaten up, better get out of my way."

Mako stood up, grabbed his bag and headed out of the classroom.

I gave Iroh a look like, What was that about?

Iroh laughed at my look.

"It's cool. Mako can just be a total weird-ass but don't worry, he's just like that." He reassured me.

I smiled and gazed upon the window that leads to the other side.

_Mako, huh?_

_I'll keep that in mind._


	2. Chapter 2: Who's That Girl?

**A/N: **Okay, so, this is Chapter 2. For this Chapter, this is Mako's POV. I'll be adding a little twist maybe in this story and if you like it, go ahead and review so that I can know your thoughts! Also, as always, don't forget to follow/fave this story. :))

**Disclaimer: **Hey, I really don't own Legend of Korra. Just the story and OC though.

* * *

**MAKO**

My name is Mako Anders, seventeen years old, a boy who believes that life is meaningless when you try to cherish memories that doesn't even need to exist in one's mind.

My only family is Bolin, my brother. He and I currently studies in the Republic City Academy, where a lot of teenagers like me spend their lives like they have everything that they wanted.

Five years ago, President Raiko, the current president of the Republic City, wanted to adopt me and Bolin, since he and his wife cannot produce a child of their own.

Then later, he gave us to Chief Police Scott Anders, thus earning his last name and us as his legitimate adopted sons.

I have one passion.

And that is fighting in the Tournament, where Bolin and I learned to earn money and keep the allowance without our father knowing all about it.

Pretty tough, but at least we have enough money for ourselves.

I'm not that kind of social to most people.

Even though others know me for my so-called rude and cool behavior, not to mention, I fight in the tournament.

Boys often ask me for a fight outside the school after classes, which earned me the title 'Gangster Boy' and girls often ask for my phone number, which I even don't want to give it to them.

Yeah, pretty weird for a guy like me.

So, now that you know a little about me...

Why don't we cut to the chase and go on with the story?

* * *

After the recess break, I sat under a large tree and leaned my back against the rough parts of the trunk.

I checked my class schedule earlier and noticed that my next class is a free time since our professor in my next class which is Social Studies dropped out earlier this morning.

Hmm...lucky me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated of thinking about something else.

Unfortunately, the thought that which came to me was Iroh and that girl in homeroom class.

I didn't get the girl's name and I disliked Iroh's behavior while speaking to that girl earlier. I mean, it was class hours and everybody was supposed to pay attention to the teacher.

Whoever she is...

Her hair was the color of dark-brown hazelnut and her eyes were like the colors of the sea. And she has a slim, athletic figure, which probably, has something to do with sports.

Hmm...yeah.

I think she's the captain of the Basketball Republic Team, Girls Division.

And who's somebody to think that she was Iroh's girlfriend?

...

Wait, of course, he's taken her.

Iroh is none other than a nice guy who knows when and how to break a girl's heart.

Couldn't help but smirk.

She'd probably want to experience the same thing. Poor and pathetic girl.

I hadn't closed my eyes for a minute when I heard a girl's voice mention my name.

"Mako!"

Dammit! Just try to ignore that girl, Mako. She's a complete waste of my time.

"Mako!"

Oh boy, here we go again.

"Mako!"

I immediately opened my eyes and blinked several times.

A girl was standing in front of me, with her arms folded over her chest. The same girl with the blonde hair with red highlights streaked on it, wearing those pink top underneath a black coat, matching shorts and blank ankle boots that has two inches heels.

The girl none other than...

Jade Hillary.

I moved my back to push against the tree and sit up, while my legs positioned above the other.

Why the hell is she even here?

"What do you want, Jade?" I asked, don't care if it sounded rude.

"That's not the way to great someone, especially at a girl." Jade pouts.

I wanted to smack her and get away with it.

This girl is annoying as hell.

"I don't care if you're a girl or not." I snapped. "You're just the same ordinary, human being like anyone else here."

Jade looked a little bit offended.

"Okay, then, if you don't want to, I don't have to go to anymore pleasantries." She replied, somewhat annoyed.

"You weren't the kind of gentleman anyway, Mako."

I almost laughed at her reply.

God, this girl is really stupid and sarcastic when it comes to everything.

"I don't do what the other boys think they do to girls like you." I huffed.

"Uh huh." Jade sounded bored, which really annoyed me even more.

"Look, just say what you have to say so that this conversation will be over." I snapped again, gazing at the clear blue skies.

"I want you, Mako."

Okay, those words totally pissed me off. Like how many times did she tell me that same thing over and over again.

"Look, we're not a couple and I don't even like you." I laughed.

"Let's just be honest with each other, Mako!" Jade cried out, and I really can't help laughing that this girl sounded desperate enough to say that out loud.

"I am honest, Jade." I replied, deadpanned. "And what I'm _honestly _saying is that I don't like you."

Silence passed over between us.

Jade looks down and keeps silent, which I did the same.

Why does she always want to keep herself attached to me? I don't even want to have a relationship with girls right now and I don't really ever want to.

"I'm not giving up. You'll see." She says, which creeped me out a little bit.

"Go away." I snarled.

Jade walks away, without a single word and left me.

Damn, I'm glad that she left me. She was getting pretty annoying and creepy at the same time.

I sighed. The nerve of some girls.

Closing my eyes, I managed to balance my energy.

Fire is the element of power. It must be controlled at the bender who possess the same power.

In other words, this power is also driven by emotions.

So, the longer I think of memories that are filled with emotions, the longer I won't be able to hold my bending under control.

_Stop thinking, Mako and calm down. Don't let anger be your opponent._

I opened my eyes and forced to think of something else that may help me later in the Tournament when the second bell rang.

I looked at my class schedule and realized that my next class after break is Literature.

Oh man, no another goddamn boring class.

I stood up to my knees and brushed my self. Sighing in frustration, I headed to my next class.

* * *

_Literature._

The class where all period long you have to write an essay about your reflection towards the topic.

I sat at the middle again, close to the wall so that I can lean and think about what to write after the professor blabbering fuss about global economic problems.

"Between our nation and the other rivalry nations, we must act upon the terrorsits that often terrorize our beloved city..." The professor was saying.

I closed my eyes once more and tried to focus on a more peaceful surrounding when a girl interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Um, excuse me?"

My eyes immediately opened themselves and found a girl staring back at me, finding myself with those cute and adorable eyes.

"What is it?" I asked, in a deadpanned voice.

She was a pretty thing, with black curled hair, mascara on her eyes which made me feel compelled to stare at her and lipstick that brings out her lips.

She was wearing a pale pink trench coat, with matching knee-length high heeled boots.

"Being asleep in class is bad, right?" She asked.

Damn, if she wasn't that pretty, I should've told her to go away.

Instead, being like an average guy, I had the difficulty to talk to girls like they had cooties injected in them or something.

"Uh..." I stammered. "I-I wasn't really sleeping."

I tried to sit up a little more, without slouching my back and turned to the girl.

"Really?" Her eyebrow went a little up.

"Yeah." I replied, awkwardly.

"And so, what were you doing then?" She asked.

This girl has guts.

"I-I was thinking about what to write in the essay until you interrupted me." I replied, not sure if that even sounded offensive.

"Oh." The girl giggled. "I'm sorry for doing that."

"Nah. It's fine." I really don't smile a lot so...

But, not then, the professor called us in front of the class.

"Mr. Anders and Ms. Sato!" cried the professor, and I didn't even realize that the whole class was also staring at us.

We both looked at the professor, stunned.

"Do you have something to share with the class?" The professor glared at both of us.

Um...

We exchanged glances and Asami mouthed something at me.

_I got this._

Looking like a fool, I nodded and let her do the rest for me.

"Um, sir, we're both sorry. I was just asking him about what he has in mind for our discussion today." Asami lied, smiling all sweet at the professor.

Woah, this girl is really awesome.

Luckily, the professor accepted the excuse.

"I'm glad you two are cooperating in this class, but please, Ms. Sato, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask your teacher." The professor replied.

The girl nodded and went back to her seat.

* * *

After class, I tapped the girl from earlier on the shoulder.

She turned around and was surprised to see me standing there.

"Woah, um, hi." She said, smiling.

"Yeah," I said, sheepishly. "Um, thanks for saving me back there."

"Your welcome." She replied, holding some of the books and placing it inside her locker.

"So, what's your name?" I asked, silently cursing myself for doing so.

"Asami." The girl extended out her palm to me. "And you're?"

"Mako." I gladly accepted her hand and shook it. "Mako Anders."

After pulling away, she looked at me with this look like she was trying to remember me from something.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, confused.

"No. But, your name..." The girl, Asami, frowns. "It sounded like I heard it before."

"Really? Well, I play at the Tournament..." I started to reply, but she cut me off.

"The Tournament!" Her eyes lit up in amusement. "Yes! I remember now!"

Ummm...okay?

"You played with the Fire Ferrets, right?"

How did she knew?!

"Yeah." I replied.

"Oh boy! My father and I used to watch those fights every single night! No wonder I didn't forget about you!" She said.

"Oh," This conversation is really boring me out.

"Yeah, oh!" She glanced at her expensive wristwatch. "I gotta go. See you around, Mako."

"Sure thing." I replied, waving at her as she walked away and disappeared behind the office.

I headed out to the third classroom, thinking about what happened earlier.

_Two girls I find interesting._

_Hmm..._

_But, I think this girl is really worth asking out._


End file.
